She's Worth It
by Irique
Summary: Lucius kisses another girl, and Narcissa gets mad. [ Lucius x Narcissa ]


A/N: Lucius, Narcissa and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowling, and not me.

**She's Worth It - 1971**

Shooting death glares at anyone who so much as _looked _like they wanted to walk near her, Narcissa waited impatiently for Lucius in the very row of books. Not many people ventured back here, so it was a perfect place to meet. There weren't many places that conversations could take place in private, but this was one of them.

She checked her watch again, only to discover that a mere minute had passed by since she'd checked her watch the first time. Lucius was already ten minutes late, which wasn't like him at all. It was going to take all of her strength not to curse him the minute he appeared.

There was a rumour going around Hogwarts that he'd gotten off with some fifth year Ravenclaw by the name of Emily. She didn't believe it. This girl wouldn't interest him at all. Narcissa knew him better than anyone else, and she planned to keep it that way. He was hers.

She smelt him before she even saw him. It was so strange. From a distance, he smelt so strong, but as he got closer, you couldn't detect it as much. He poked his head around the corner, giving her his trademark smirk. There were days when she could just slap that smirk off his face, but today it was almost a comfort.

"You owled, my love?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow. Narcissa had always marvelled at how mature Lucius was, in every situation, but right now, it was just plain annoying.

"Emily?" came the reply, icy and unforgiving. She could almost see Lucius wincing at the tone of her voice. Good. He deserved it.

"Well, that never happened. Evan's idea actually. He thinks that I'm not projecting the right image to the public." It sounded stupid even to his own ears. How'd he ever think he was going to get away with this?

"Don't you dare bring my cousin into this," she told him, sounding quite upset now. Okay, as upset as Narcissa Black could sound, which wasn't very upset. "What really happened Lucius?"

It was going to take some skilful footwork for Lucius to come out of this unscathed. He'd known the second he kissed the girl that he was going to get hell from Narcissa. He couldn't understand why she was so upset though. She was practically Mrs Malfoy already, and she knew that. He just needed some fun in his last year at Hogwarts.

"I…I don't know. Lapse of judgement," he replied, answering as truthfully as he could. "Look, I'm sorry. How can I make it up?"

He couldn't be bothered fighting about this, mainly because he knew she was right. He shouldn't have kissed that girl, because the only girl he truly wanted was standing right in front of him.

Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows, secretly disappointed that it hadn't escalated into a fight. She needed to release some anger, and this had been the perfect opportunity. But if Lucius was going to play Happy Couples, than so could she.

"I'll find something," she replied eventually. She wasn't sure how he could make it up to her. It would probably involve some form of jewellery. But for now, she'd just let him wait. The glee of watching him wait in agony for a decision was more fun than handing down the decision itself.

"Take your time," he told her, hoping that it didn't take her long. She was known for her brutality in punishments, and the longer she stewed, the more brutal the punishments became.

"I will," she responded curtly, wasting no time walking passed him, and out of the library.

"Great," Lucius answered, his voice echoing through the empty stacks.

Now it was just a waiting game to see how long she could hold out before she forgave him. Lucius was lucky in some ways. He and Narcissa had been firm friends for years before they even thought about having 'relations', as Evan Rosier put it.

And for the record, they weren't having 'relations'. Narcissa was saving herself until she was married to Lucius. Although, that didn't stop them from having fun. Sometimes it was odd to think that they never had plans to marry anyone else but each others.

For as long as Lucius could remember, Narcissa talked about becoming Mrs Malfoy, and he'd always agreed on the idea. After all, which two people were more suited to each other?

The rest of the day passed quickly, as Lucius had little to entertain himself with. Narcissa was obviously off, thinking of evil ways to reprimand Lucius for his mistake. He didn't expect to see her until at least noon of the next day.

So when the curtains opened on his bed just after midnight, he thought that it was just one of the boys playing games. Until he smelt her perfume. Still though, he wasn't convinced. Evan _was _her cousin; he could have easily gotten it off her. He couldn't explain away the undeniably female silhouette that appeared, or the white blonde hair positively sparkling in the light.

"My bed's cold," she told him, sliding under his covers, snuggling up close. "Doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

Lucius couldn't help but grin, and hope that she couldn't see it. "Of course not, love. Wouldn't think of it," he replied, putting an arm around her. He'd get hell from the boys in the morning, but right now he didn't care. She was worth it.


End file.
